This invention relates to an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms and more particularly to an adjustable bulkhead which will accommodate reinforcing rods or bars extending therethrough.
Extremely long concrete walls are frequently poured in successive sections. In other words, if the wall is 100 feet long, the length of the wall may be completed in two or three pours. Initially, a predetermined length of wall forming will be built with the ends of the forms being closed. Heretofore, the ends of the forms were closed with lumber or the like nailed to the forms. Prior to the lumber being nailed to the forms, holes must be drilled in the lumber to accommodate the horizontally extending reinforcing bars positioned between the forms. The horizontally extending reinforcing bars must extend through the bulkhead or the end of the forms so that the bars may be connected to the horizontal reinforcing bars which will be positioned in the wall adjacent to the wall being poured. After the concrete has been poured between the forms, the concrete is allowed to harden and the wooden bulkhead is stripped from the forms. The concrete forms are then stripped from the concrete wall which has hardened and they are moved horizontally for the next pour where the procedure is again repeated.
The wooden or lumber bulkheads are not only difficult to position between the ends of the forms but are difficult to remove from the hardened concrete. It is practically impossible to remove the wooden bulkheads from the concrete and forms without damaging the same.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms which permit reinforcing rods or bars to extend therethrough.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms which is easily mounted on the forms.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms which permits water seals to be positioned in the concrete.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms which results in an irregular configuration of the concrete which will satisfactorily tie into the next wall section.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms which will accommodate various width forms.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bulkhead for concrete forms which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.